


crazy little thing called (PERSONAL SPACE)

by gaily-daily (passionateartist)



Series: won't you hold my heart [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily
Summary: Wes Weston has a problem. It may or may not involve ghosts.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Wesley Weston/Original Character(s)
Series: won't you hold my heart [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557736
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	crazy little thing called (PERSONAL SPACE)

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH THERE'S FANART FOR THIS NOW?!?!! Please go check it out it's awesome!!!!! HUGE thanks to the artist I'm flattered!
> 
> https://grimalkinmessor.tumblr.com/post/644431323471233024/dont-worry-about-that-garbage-ghost-the-school

When Wes Weston first lays eyes on Dimitri he knows he's an asshole. It's not the ridiculous stud earring (who even wears those anymore?) Or the overpriced Gucci shades on his head. It's not even the black hair with the white undercut that screams "ex-bully." It's the pompous, crooked smile that looks like it can turn deadly in a second. Wes has seen the type. 

They're four weeks into the new school year before they exchange their first words to each other. Wes sits in front of him in English which means he overhears most of what the other boy says. Fortunately Dimitri only really talks when he's surrounded by other people. Unfortunately there are always people crowded around him. Ready to hang off his every word.

"Yeah, Pops says we're flying out to Greece next month. The old Vladco jet is--"

It is then, Wes does what he has sworn never to do. Get involved in Dimitri's business.

"Your _Dad_ is Vlad Masters?" 

Dimitri stops. Gold (they're really just a bright hazel but Dimitri insists they're gold _ugh_ ) eyes swivel to the front to look at Wes. He feels Dimitri lock onto his gaze for the first time and suppresses a shiver. Dimitri's eyes flicker over his face searching for something. He must have found it, for the intense look drops and he grins lazily. 

"Yeah. My last name _is_ Masters after all."

A couple people laugh and Wes feels his face heat up. "I thought it was Fenton." He mumbles.

God he hates this school. He wished his father never insisted on getting him transferred here. Everyone was so entitled and full of themselves. And there were so many sub groups of sub group cliques that Wes had given up on trying to fit into a social circle. It was too confusing.

Amber answers before Dimitri can open his mouth. The girl doesn't catch his irritated look at her.

"It's hyphenated Weston! Do you ever actually pay attention?"

An angry blush heats Wes's cheeks. She had a point. There were lots of rich kids in this school that Wes didn't personally know, but the son of his Dad's boss probably shouldn't have been one of them. Plus, you know, the fact that it had been the scandal of the century. Vlad Masters, billionaire CEO, the ghost industry mongrel that toppled the GiW, not to mention Governor of Wisconsin, had notoriously come out of the closet with none other than the son of his college best friend. They even adopted a kid together. 

And that kid was apparently Dimitri. Huh. Everything suddenly made a lot more sense.

"I actually do Amber." Wes snaps. "Which is how I know your parents divorce isn't going so well. We can all hear you crying in the library at lunch. Do us all a favor and do it in the bathroom like a normal person."

The students oooh and Amber goes red in the face. It may have been a little mean but Wes didn't care. This whole school was mean. It was survival of the fittest. He missed his old school. His normal run of the mill average high school. Not this privileged school bullshit. 

Amber runs off in a huff, several classmates tease her as she hurries past. But Dimitri pays her no mind. Like he doesn't even care his friend's feelings were hurt. He's staring at Wes. A little quirk on his lips. Wes glares back. 

"That was a little rude." The words slither from Dimitri's mouth.

"Well so was she." Wes says.

Dimitri laughs. Like this is funny. Like this whole situation is hilarious. Of course he'd think that. The world is at his fingertips and everything is one big game to him. 

The teacher finally comes in and takes roll. Amber's name is called and marked as absent. Wes can feel Dimitri's eyes on the back of his head for the rest of class. 

-

Whispers of Polter-Guy are rampant here. Wes ignores them. Not because he didn't believe in ghosts. Everyone knew ghosts were real. But because the thought of one haunting _this_ particular school was far fetched. As far as Wes knows, the only heroic ghost to ever exist was Phantom. And he'd stopped haunting Casper High years ago.

So no, he doesn't believe that Polter-Guy is real.

Until said ghost crashes into his locker spilling his books everywhere. 

Wes blinks in surprise at the crumpled form Polter-Guy. He looks battered but the smile on his face suggests he's having fun. He looked... different than Wes had imagined.

The ghost boy had blue skin and glowing red eyes. He wore a white cape with a high neck around his shoulders that was secured by a gold chain running over his chest. The rest of his ensemble was black. Black suit, black gloves, black boots. The only exception was the laces on his boots which were red. The bottom part of his hair was also black while the top was white. Also it was on _fire_. Weird. 

Wes stops at the DP insignia on his chest. So the rumors were true. The famous hero Danny Phantom had a kid. Perhaps Wes should give the gossip mill more credit. 

Polter-Guy holds up a thermos and caps it. He hooks it onto his belt before standing up and dusting himself off. 

Wes coughs.

Polter-Guy looks up. He blinks. Then smirks with an eerily familiar expression.

"Don't worry about that garbage ghost! The school is safe once more thanks to me!" He grins, awaiting Wes's gratitude.

It's that same condescending arrogant smirk that every jerkwad in this school held. Wes scoffs and tries to open his now ruined locker. Polter-Guy could have just phased through. But no. He crashed into it and now it's damaged.

He expects the ghost to go away but he doesn't. He feels a chill on his shoulder and he jumps back. 

"Do you mind?" 

Polter-Guy tilts his head. 

"Normally people are falling over thanking me by now."

Wes rolls his eyes. "One, you didn't save me from anything! I was out here minding my own business! Two, you destroyed my locker! So no, I don't have much gratitude right now! Why don't you go find someone with half a brain that cares? Shouldn't be too hard around here."

The ghost only chuckles. 

"Here," the Polter-Guy reaches into his locker phasing through the bent metal and retrieves his textbooks. He deposits them in Wes's confused arms.

"Later, Weston!"

A squeal comes from the end of the hall. Sissy and Chad come running. 

"Omg Polter-Guy! Can I get a pic?"

The ghost raises a hand, like a well trained politician, and greets his fans.

We stares after Polter-Guy. How did he know his name?

-

Dimitri always strolls in late to class and never gets detention. What with his father being the governor. That and he gives the school a fat check every year. God Wes hated him. 

The kids next to him are talking about Polter-Guy. Because apparently there are only two things of interest in this place: football and ghosts.

"He's so cool! Did you see his hair?"

"And his cape! Majestic!"

"Dude, I saw Polter-Guy in the mall once and it was rad! He was fighting some green deer monster!"

"Actually his name isn't Polter-Guy." Dimitri cuts in. There's a strange mix of irritation and amusement on his face. "I talked to him. He told me himself."

"Whaaaat? You talked to him??"

Wes rolls his eyes. What a fat lie that was. Obviously Dimitri was just mad that the attention usually reserved for him was being stolen by this new hero ghost.

"Yeah I did. He said his name was Phantasm."

Amber's eyes lit up. "That's even cooler!"

"Yep. Dimitri Phantasm actually."

Wes can't keep the laugh to himself. It's loud enough that everyone turns to him.  
Wes looks back at them.

"What? Don't tell me you're falling for this crap? The ghost's first name just so happens to be the same as Dimitri's? He's just sour that he's not getting any attention nowadays."

Lars puts his hands on his hips. "Maybe you're the one that's jealous."

"Oh please like I'd be jealous of that gloryhound."

Dimitri's eyes are alright with something but Wes ignores it. 

"I have proof."

Wes frowns.

Dimitri takes out his phone and pulls up a picture. He hands it to Wes and everyone crowds around him to look. 

There it was. Clear as day. Phantasm and Dimitri side by side grinning like a pair of twins. The only differences being the hair colors were reversed. And the blue skin of course. While everyone else gasps and flusters around him, asking Dimitri more questions, Wes can't take his eyes off the picture.

He looks up at the real Dimitri who smirks at him from his desk. He looks down at the photo. The same smirk on Phantasm. 

Dimitri Phantasm.

Oh my god.

-

"Wesley how was your day?"

"Fine dad." Wes throws his backpack on the couch and makes his way into the kitchen to angrily make a sandwich.  
It was fine. He'd only accused Dimitri Masters-Fenton of being a ghost and had become the laughingstock of the school. It was all very fine. 

"I'm going to my room."

Wes picks up his thrown bag and takes it to his bedroom. It was larger than his previous one. Much nicer too. He liked it well enough but the other one had been cozier. This one was all hardwood floors. One side had a brick wall. The ceiling slanted. 

He's at his desk failing to concentrate on his homework when someone taps on his three story high window.

"Sup Wesley!"

"Ahhh!"

Wes falls over and Dimitri laughs at him.

"Wow that'll never get old!"

Dimitri floats in and hovers over him. Wes glares at him from the floor.

"What humiliating me at school isn't enough for you?"

Wes rights the chair but doesn't sit back down.

"Aw don't be like that Wesley! I came by to see how you're doing." 

"It's _Wes_ , and no you didn't! You came by to gloat!"

Dimitri shrugs. "That too." He floats around his room poking at Wes's things. Wes flails his arms at him, waving him away from his stuff.

"It's not everyday someone figures out the truth from simply looking at a picture! You are a _lot_ smarter than you look." 

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"You can take it however you want." Dimitri says, and then he winks. 

Wes grits his teeth.

"Anyway, what I really came by to say was that if you want to continue claiming I'm Phantasm, go ahead. But be forewarned if my father gets wind that someone knows my secret he _will_ threaten you. And your entire family. But mostly you."

Wes blinks at him. 

Dimitri holds up his hands. "Believe me I've tried before, but it's literally impossible to keep a secret from that guy. He's gonna find out. And when he does he'll, I dunno, fire your Dad and have you both end up on the street or something."

Wes continues to stare.

"Are you...are you secondhand threatening me?" Jeez, Draco Malfoy much?

Dimitri's eyes flatten. "If I wanted to threaten someone I'd do it myself." His eyes glow a bright red for a second. And in that tiny moment, Wes is afraid. But then it's gone and Dimitri's cool demeanor takes over again.

"As I said, I couldn't care less. I think it's downright hilarious that no one believes you."

Wes rolls his eyes.

"But my father won't think so. And whenever he deems someone a threat he eliminates them."

Wes squints at him. "So I'm supposed to either pretend you don't have powers or expose you and risk everything?"

"Pretty much."

Wes sighs deeply. He runs a hand over his face with a loud groan. "It's not my fault everyone is an idiot! It literally could not be more obvious! _Dimitri_ Phantasm? Are you even trying to hide? Thats like--like if Vlad Masters was fricking Vlad Plasmius!" 

Wes is frozen in place. His hands still up in animated stasis. 

Oh.

There is a stunned expression on Dimitri's face. And had Wes the time to appreciate it, he would have been quite proud to have been the one that put it there. 

"Wow." Dimitri breaks the silence. "You really _are_ smarter than you look." He shakes his head. "Aw man. They're gonna kill me if they ever find out you know."

Wes tries to swallow but can't. Vlad Plasmius was one of the most powerful ghosts alongside Danny phantom who-- oh God no…

Noooo!

Wes flops down onto his bed face first. There's too much knowledge in his head! Too many secrets! He wasn't made to live like this!

Dimitri pats his back apologetically. A stray thought passes and Wes latches onto it.

"You weren't really adopted were you?"

Dimitri chuckles. "Nah."

"Hmm." Wes soaks this in too. He has been cursed with a powerful burden.

"Just leave me alone." He mumbles into his blankets.

Surprisingly, Dimitri does. Wes feels the coldness of his ghostly form pull away. He would be suspicious but maybe the other teen just feels that Wes has suffered enough for one day. Either way, he's grateful.

There's a quiet ruffle of paper and then, "See you tomorrow Wesley!"

"It's WES!"

He lays there a moment more. Trying to process all the secrets he's just accidentally uncovered. God this sucked.

Wes finally sits up and looks at the window where Dimitri left. Ugh. Of all people to have unimaginable power it had to be that jerk? Why couldn't it be someone nicer? Someone who deserved it?

He goes to his desk and takes out his homework. He figures he should finish up his English paper first. It just needs to be proofread and then he can move on to math.

Except the paper isn't there. He frowns. Digging around his backpack more. He takes the whole thing and dumps it on the floor. Wes rummages through the scattered books and pencils. His essay wasn't there! Where the hell--?

Wes looks up at the window. That son of a _bitch_! 

Wes runs to it and throws the window open. He leans out and screams into the empty sky. 

"I'm gonna expose you Dimitri Phantasm! I'm taking you down if it's the last thing I do!"

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys you've no idea how extremely proud I am of Polter-Guy.


End file.
